


Off Sick

by swift_elc_art



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swift_elc_art/pseuds/swift_elc_art
Summary: Connor goes to visit Evan while the smaller boy is sick.... What will happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is just a cute little one shot that's just all fluff because we need more fluff in this fandom! And I also had written it so that you guys know that I'm not dead, a friend of mine who I can't remember the name of right now is working on the sixth chapter so stay tuned!! Enjoy!

Connor had had a long day. School was draining him with all of the homework and he just wanted to go home. But he had duties as a good friend. He had to go give Evan his homework because he was out of school sick.

Connor strolled down the street and around the corner with his earbuds in blasting twenty one pilots.

_Only two more blocks to go._

Connor and Evan had been friends for a pretty long time. He couldn’t remember how long, but they became friends after Connor’s... attempt. They were there for each other through thick and thin and they were all that each other needed.

Connor arrived at his goal; Evan Hansen’s house.

The house was small but still cozy. Connor raised his hand to knock on the door but then remembered that no one was home except for Evan and he probably didn’t have the energy to get up and answer the door. Conor tried the handle and Thank God the door was unlocked.

He stepped quietly into the little house. He took off his shoes and tiptoed toward and up the stairs because he didn’t want to wake Evan up.

Connor quietly tapped three times on Evan’s bedroom door, and when his only response was a sleepy groan, he let himself in.

Connor stepped into Evan's room. His eyes immediately landed on an exhausted, sick, cute, and grumpy Evan.

Evan was rockin’ the bed head look along with red flannel pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. He was laying on his stomach with his head facing the door. Drool lightly trickled from his mouth onto his pillow. His white bed sheets and red comforter were all twisted as well. One of his legs stuck out of the covers and the sheets were wrapped tightly around one of his arms while the other was on his back.

Connor couldn’t help but smile. His best friend was so cute when he was sleeping, even if he was as sick as a dog.

Connor silently opened up his backpack and set Evan’s homework on his bedside table. He then whispered,

“Hey buddy.” Evan groaned along with a

“Hi.”

“How you feelin’?” Evan just groaned again.

“I’m gonna take that as a not good.” Connor took a cautious seat on the edge of Evan’s bed. “Listen dude, I think you need to at least sit up for ten minutes because I know you’ve been in bed all day.” Connor patted Evan’s leg.

“Ugh, just go home. I don’t need help” Connor should’ve been offended, but he knew that whenever Evan got sick he also got grumpy and hated being cared for because he ‘didn't want to be a burden’.

“Sorry man, but you’re stuck with my annoying ass until you feel better.”

“Ugh.” Evan turned the other side so that he didn’t have to look at Connor.

Connor crawled over to the empty side of Evan’s bed and lay down next to the sick boy; their faces were only inches apart. Connor felt the urge to lean down and kiss Evan but just ignored it.

“Do you want chicken noodle soup?” Connor whispered. Evan made a small nod. Connor slid off of Evan’s bed and headed downstairs to make chicken noodle soup for his best friend.

\--

Connor headed back upstairs with a tray that had a bowl of chicken noodle soup, orange juice, a small roll and a cough drop, all nicely set on it.

“Okay, dude, now you have to sit up.” Evan weakly got up as Connor gingerly set down the tray. Evan began to take some nibbles from the bread. “Thanks.” he mumbled.

Connor grinned and took a seat at Evan’s desk. They sat as Connor talked about what was going on at school and with his family because it hurt Evan’s throat to talk. Connor added a little joke at the end of his summary of the day and Evan started to laugh. He looked so happy and that made Connor happy. Connor smiled at Evan’s amusement until Evan started to have a coughing fit.

Connor raced over to Evan. He managed to get him to sit up even further and began to pat his back until the coughing was over. It only lasted for a minute but the pain that shot through Evan’s chest made it feel like years.

“Ow.” Evan whispered. His voice was raspy and low.

“I know. it hurts.” Connor said. He took away the tray away because Evan looked like he was finished with his food, even though he didn’t eat much, and he returned downstairs to wash the dishes.

Connor reentered Evan’s room with his laptop in one hand and a box of DVDs in the other.

“What are those for?” it sounded like it hurt Evan to speak.

“You’ll see.” Connor sat down on the bed next to Evan and began to pull a bunch of old movies from the box of DVDs. Evan just shook and nodded his head for choosing because talking felt like he was literally ripping apart his throat.

Connor held up a favourite of Evan’s; Gone With The Wind. He immediately nodded as Connor said, “I know it's your favourite.” Evan smiled as Connor put the DVD into the computer.

Half an hour in Connor put his arm around Evan and the smaller boy curled up into Connor’s chest.

“Hey.” Connor said. Evan looked up their faces were inches apart and Connor didn’t ignore the urge that welled up inside of him this time.

Connor leaned in, their lips touched and Connor had never felt more alive. His crush on Evan had been growing for months now and he was finally kissing him. Evan’s lips were so soft and caring, they made Connor feel self conscious about his chapped ones.

Finally, Connor pulled away and smiled. Evan was a red sweaty mess but still beautiful in Connor’s eyes.

“I-I-” Evan began but Connor cut him off.

“We’ll talk about it when you feel better. Your mind doesn’t need the stress right now.”

Evan simply nodded and turned his head back to the computer screen smiling.

Connor knew he would have to one day face the reality of what their relationship was, but for now he was content holding his best friend (or more) and not have a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not that good at writing one shots (or anything in general) but I hope you liked it!


End file.
